


After wandering so long we have finally come home

by theangelsweep



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I have no clue what the timeline is in canon, M/M, So I'm just making it up, Spoilers if you haven't read the book but I'm not sure how one would avoid these spoilers anyway, They are all over the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had feels and Battle of Five Armies fic happened. So, yeah, this is what happens when feels and having to do 'belonging' as a theme for english at school mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After wandering so long we have finally come home

They had only been young when Erebor was taken. They did not remember its vast stone halls, the intricate carvings of their ancestors crafting, the massive mines where dwarves delved for jewels and precious metals. They had never truly known it, not as their parents had, but it was their home nonetheless. For most of their lives they had lived in the Blue Mountains, or on the road, travelling with their uncle. It was the only life they had known but they still longed for the home they had lost when they were but babes.   
Then it all changed. They won Erebor back from the dragon that had forced them to flee. War broke out. They fought valiantly but eventually they were struck down. They died in battle, surrounded by blood and the bodies of their fallen comrades. Yet when they died they were at last at peace, for they were together and, after so long, they were home.


End file.
